


Bareback

by Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Negotiated kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Repression, Spanking, needy!Zach, sub!Zach, top!frankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach wanted Frankie to fuck him without a condom. He wanted nothing more than for Frankie to tie his wrists to the bedpost, so Zach couldn't move, and fuck him bareback. He wanted to know what it would feel like to feel Frankie fill him up and claim him. He wanted it so badly, but Zach was too embarrassed to ask. And it was the one fantasy that he was sure Frankie wouldn't be willing to fulfill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bareback

Frankie was always easy going. If Zach decided he didn't want to go to the party then Frankie would cancel their plans with a shrug, and they would cuddle instead. If Zach wanted to bake chocolate chip cookies at midnight then Frankie would help him stir the batter. If Zach wanted to get drunk and dance around the apartment in glittery high heels then Frankie would hold his hand.

Zach felt comfortable telling Frankie everything that he wanted. Well, _almost_ everything.

The problem was that Zach was shy about his sexual desires. Frankie, on the other hand,  had fucked over a hundred men; Frankie could tell from Zach's breathing alone if he was about to cum. Frankie would look up at him through his lashes, smile teasingly, and suck his tip just as Zach released. Why would Zach ever need to ask for anything if Frankie was willing to give him everything and more?

So, Zach had never learned how to vocalize his sexual desires. There was never a need with Frankie. Everything that Frankie did would put him over the edge- why would Zach ever need more?

And yet...yet, there was _one_ fantasy that Zach had. There was _one_ fantasy that had always set him over the edge when Frankie was away. _One_ fantasy that he would close his eyes and dream of when Frankie pushed him onto the bed with a kiss.

Zach wanted Frankie to fuck him without a condom. He wanted nothing more than for Frankie to tie his wrists to the bedpost, so Zach couldn't move, and fuck him bareback. He wanted to know what it would feel like to feel Frankie fill him up and claim him. He wanted it so badly, but Zach was too embarrassed to ask. And it was the one fantasy that he was sure Frankie wouldn't be willing to fulfil.

"It's important to practice safe sex, Zach. You know who fucks without a condom? Fuckboys like Cody who're going to get an STD or a baby in a couple years," Frankie had explained the first time that they had fucked. He had made Zach put the condom around his length.

"But...but we're in love," Zach had pouted.

"That's what all the others said. Turn over, baby," Frankie had kissed his neck, and Zach obeyed without another word.

Yet, even as Frankie had held his wrists and rocked inside him, Zach still wondered what it would feel like without a condom. Instead of disappearing, the desire grew stronger and consumed him.

Zach tried to drop little clues. He had Frankie and himself tested for any diseases. The results were clean, and Zach hung them on the refrigerator. Frankie ignored the papers.

But Zach wasn't giving up. Oh no, he just needed to get Frankie riled up at the right time and place. It was a good thing that Frankie was a lot more vocal about his sexual desires than Zach.

"Guess what I'm wearing under these tight pants?" Zach wrapped his hands around Frankie as they arrived in the club.

"Nothing?"

"Oh, even _better_ ," Zach giggled as he leaned to whisper in Frankie's ear, "They're bright pink and have frills on the edges."

Zach knew his ass looked good in these tight, black jeans. He took a couple shots with Pao and Cody before they all went out onto the dancefloor. Zach had all the boys and girls screaming as he made his way onto the main stage. Frankie whistled as Zach tauntingly swayed his hips, and Zach blew him a kiss.

By the time Zach made his way back onto the dance floor, Frankie's eyes were half hooded and his grip on Zach's hips were tight. Zach pretended that he was annoyed and tried to shake off Frankie's hands, but he was delighted when Frankie held him harder. Zach was already semi from anticipation when he felt Frankie's hands wander to squeeze the swell of Zach's ass.

Frankie locked the bathroom door, and roughly pushed Zach against the stall wall. They were kissing, cheeks flushed with desire, and Frankie bit hickies onto Zach's flesh. Zach's heart was beating, and he wondered if tonight was the night that he would get what he wanted.

"Oh, fuck, there are little hearts all over your cute, little panties. Why would you do this to me, Zach? I didn't sign up for this fuckery" Frankie groaned as he pulled down Zach's pants. Zach inhaled sharply as Frankie kissed him through the lacy material, and his dick twitched in anticipation.

"Wait til you see the back," Zach put down the lid of the toilet and leaned against it to show Frankie the word that was stretched across his ass. Frankie was silent, but his hands possessively held Zach's cheeks and massaged them.

"Such a little cockslut, Zach. Got 'Frankie' on your ass all night hoping that I would fuck you, huh? God, _baby_ , what are you trying to do to me? Maybe I've been treating you too nicely- you need a good, hard fucking" Frankie was dirtier when he was drunk. As he spoke, he softly spanked Zach's ass. Zach could feel his legs already trembling, Frankie's clothed dick lined up to his entrance, and his panties were wet with precum just from the thought of Frankie taking him right here and now in this dirty, little stall where everyone could hear Zach getting fucked.

"Fran-frankie. I prepped myself before we left. _Please_ ," he begged. Except Frankie had stopped touching him to reach into his pocket.

He pulled out a condom, and Zach rolled his eyes. All this work, and he hadn't thought that Frankie would be prepared. _Great_.

Of course, Zach still loved it when Frankie pulled down the panties and fucked him right there and then. He loved the feeling of Frankie's hands in his hair, and the sounds of his broken breathing echoing in the empty bathroom. He loved when Frankie bit his ear and scratched Zach, but he was left wanting more.

An insatiable desire. One that Zach was still afraid to verbalize. He stayed silent. Plotting. 

\---------------------

"Zach, why all this interest in working out?" Frankie raised his eyebrow as Zach practically skipped to the gym. His heart was pounding and he was smiling. Play it cool, he tried to remind himself.

"Oh, no reason. I just want to look good for you, babe. Got to keep it all tight...Well, not everything tight," Zach winked playfully.

Where was one place that Frankie never took condoms to? The gym.

So Zach started attending hot yoga with Frankie every Tuesday, and he made sure to wear the tightest pair of yoga pants he could find. All the girls giggled at the sight of the tight material pulling against the curve of his ass when he bent into a position, but Zach had only eyes and ears for one person. Zach's muscles were dripping with sweat as he leaned over, and he could feel eyes against him. He had purposefully withheld sex for a week (under the pretense of sickness), and he knew that Frankie would be gagging for him.

"Mhm, Zach, you look good in those poses."

"I'm getting quite flexible. Might come in handy, hm?," Zach wrapped his hands around Frankie and pressed his face into the curve of his neck. Frankie was semi, and Zach brushed his fingertips against the erection. Frankie jerked forward, but he shook his head.

"Wait, Zach. I don't have a condom on me. _Zach_! The word _wait_ does not mean try to hump my leg. You won't touch me for a week...and now you're the horniest, little boy that I've ever seen. What's gotten into you? Do I need to tie you up until you calm down?" Frankie laughed breathlessly as Zach continued to be overtly affectionate.

They couldn't do anything in the locker room, there were a handful of people walking in, but Zach was sure that he could get Frankie to fuck him in the car. Zach was drunk from anticipation, and Frankie pinched Zach in punishment as he rubbed against him. Zach didn't feel like he could control himself anymore, and he just needed Frankie so badly.

"Frankie, please, Frankie. _Needyouneedyouneedyouneedyou_ ," Zach whined as he crawled into Frankie's lap in the front seat, and Frankie kissed him gently and told him to calm down. But Zach didn't want to patient. He didn't want to wait. Zach just wanted to feel Frankie inside of him.

" _Zach_! I can't help you if you don't tell me what this is about. Why do you keep trying to get me riled up in public? Is it just your exhibitionist tendencies?" Zach shook his head, "You want to be punished?" Zach shook his head, "Babied?" Zach shook his head.

"It's...Frankie, I don't wanna say it."

"How can I give you what you want if you don't fucking tell me?" Frankie threw his hands up in the air.

Zach, still in his lap, blushed and hid his face in Frankie's neck. They were silent for a moment before Frankie started to gently rub his back.

"It's _embarrassing_ ," he whispered, "And you wouldn't approve."

"Zach, baby, I won't laugh or scream at anything you say. We've indulged a lot of my fucking kinks, and you haven't always been immediately into them either. Remember when I wanted you to be Harry Potter?"

"Okay, that was kinda fucking weird," Zach laughed as he remembered the lightening bolt and vibrating wand, "But I liked it because you were into it. Plus, I got to say 'accio' to make you cum."

"Exactly. So don't be embarrassed to say what you want, Zach. You're fantasies are my fantasies," Frankie reassured him.

"I...I want you to fuck me."

"Okay? So what's the problem-"

" _Butwithoutacondom_ ," he said all in one breathe. He hid his hot cheeks in Frankie's neck again and it got quiet again. He was turned on by how humiliating this was, and he knew that Frankie could feel him squirming in his lap. The only sound in the car was their soft breathing. He shivered as Frankie started to stroke his hair, and Zach was sure that this was the part that Frankie would shut him down.

Zach wanted to cry. He was so hard, and Frankie wouldn't say anything. But he was too afraid to look up now and see how disgusted Frankie was with him. Zach felt a tear trickle down his inflamed face when Frankie's cool lips started to suck his earlobe. Zach shuddered.

"I'll do it, baby. I'll do it for you. Anything for you, Zach," Frankie promised as he held Zach's cheeks in his hands to look at him. Zach was reminded of their age gap when Frankie started to bounce his knee, and it made him feel younger than he was. He keened at the pleasurable friction.

"Wanna feel owned, Frankie. Just want you to tie me down and fill me with your cum right now. _Now_ ," Zach was blunt. He looked his boyfriend straight in the eyes, felt his pulse quicken, and told him his desires. Frankie's eyes darkened.

Frankie licked his lips and cocked his head: "And where do you get off giving _me_ orders, Zach? I should pull down those slutty little yoga pants and spank you right now for this behavior. I want you to get off my lap and sit in your seat. _Good_. I will fuck you when I'm ready. Because you're mine and mine alone," Zach's cock twitched, "and I will do with you as I want. And maybe- if you're a good boy and wait then I might cum inside you tonight. Or maybe not."

Zach felt like he was floating as he scrambled to sit in the passenger's seat. Then Frankie was back to his normal, cheery self and continued on like nothing had happened. Like he hadn't just promised Zach everything that he wanted.

Zach could barely sit in his seat. He kept fidgeting and biting his nails. He played with the music until Frankie slapped his hands away and told him to sit still. Zach scrolled through his twitter dashboard, but he couldn't keep the excitement from filling his face. God, he couldn't believe that Frankie had agreed to do this for him.

\--------------------

Zach was vibrating with energy, and he knew that he was being unbearable. He kept pressing into Frankie at any chance he could and sneaking little kisses and nips and licks. Frankie went from amused to pissed off as the minutes ticked by. By eight o'clock, Frankie wasn't laughing anymore. When Zach went to rub Frankie's nipple, Frankie slapped him on the ass harder than he usually would.

"I think someone needs a little lesson in manners. You haven't been a very good boy tonight, Zach. What do you think that you deserve with how you've been behaving?," Frankie held Zach's waist and whispered into his ear. Zach wriggled in his grip and giggled with giddiness.

Frankie wasn't having that. He bent Zach over the counter top and slapped him harder. Zach was already straining against his jeans, and he was desperate for some sort of friction. Frankie's fingers were in his hair, and he pulled. Hard.

"Frankie, please, need to feel you. _Pleasepleaseplease_ ," Zach begged, and he had never felt so desperate.

"So desperate, baby. You need to feel me inside you- don't you? Couldn't even wait an hour. Such a little cockslut," Frankie's voice was soft, but his grip on Zach's wrist was firm as he pulled him to the bedroom and then shoved him onto the bed. Frankie was being rough tonight, and it made Zach eager. Under Frankie's dark gaze, he stripped naked. He loved that he was naked and vulnerable, his cock pink, and Frankie still clothed. Like he was in control.

Frankie smirked as he reached into the drawer and pulled out black nylon rope. Zach's mouth went dry. He kneeled on the bed in submission and wordlessly held out his hands for Frankie to tie him up. They had done bondage before, and their safe word (ironically enough) was Zankie.

But tonight was different. Tonight, Frankie would fuck him without a condom.

"Aw, you're already leaking for it, baby. So precious," Frankie mocked, after tying up his hands, and rubbed the tip of Zach's cock. Zach whimpered as he was teasingly stroked and then shoved back onto the bed. Zach's bare ass was in the air, his wrists tied, and he bit his lip as Frankie's warm tongue licked his entrance. Frankie's made circles with his tongue, and Zach closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. His face was rested against their pillow, and he eagerly spread his legs.

Suddenly that warm mouth was replaced by a cold finger slicked with lube. Zach arched his back in pleasure as Frankie easily spread him open and found his prostate.

"Look so pretty, baby. All _mine_. I can have you any way that I want. Or not at all. You've been hard all day, waiting for release...but you can't come until I tell you. Yeah, that's right. Look at how easily you take my fingers. I could make you cum from this alone. Without my cock," Frankie mused and Zach made a small sound in protests.

He was rewarded with a hard slap against his ass, and Zach still stung from before. Frankie's fingers were still working inside him, but Zach didn't want to cum from this alone.

" _No_? You want more? Such a greedy boy," Frankie cooed, "You want me inside you?"

"Frankie, please," he gasped as Frankie finally pulled his fingers out.

Zach squirmed against his restraints hoping that Frankie would take him. But Frankie, the tease, thought it would be fun to start kissing Zach's inner thighs. He wanted to see how patient Zach could be, this was a game they had played before, and Zach had never lasted more than a minute before he was begging for it. Now, Zach was even more gone, cock painfully hard, but Frankie only laughed at his cries and flicked his nipple. Bastard.

" _Mhm_ , you want me to own you, don't you? Want me to hold you down and fuck you bare?" Frankie asked as he rubbed his erect cock between Zach's cheeks. The naked tip was pressed against his entrance, and Zach's fingers gripped the mattress.

"Frankie," Zach gasped as he finally pushed inside him. Frankie was still, and Zach clenched around him as he enjoyed the feeling of Frankie's bare flesh inside him. Frankie's fingers were in his hair.

"I- I've never done this. You're the only one, baby, only one I've ever been inside any other man without a condom. Only you, baby. Only you," Frankie admitted as he moved his hips forward, and Zach was barely breathing. He could feel every inch of Frankie.

" _Yours_ ," Zach breathed. Frankie was starting to develop a rhythm.

When Frankie came inside him, Zach had never felt so full and perfect. This feeling was everything that he had imagined it to be. He was Frankie's. Zach sighed in pleasure as Frankie, even after orgasm, continued to move inside him. Frankie's fingers wrapped around Zach's cock.

"You can cum," Frankie gave him permission, and Zach came all over their bedsheets.

Frankie pulled out and Zach whined as the cum started to drip out of him and onto his legs. He just wanted it to stay inside him.

They collapsed in the bed.

"Want you to do that all the time, Frankie. Want to always know I'm fucking yours," Zach growled.

Frankie kissed him again, "Only if you do the same for me."

"Of course, Frankie...but I'm not dressing up as Harry Potter again."

"Okay how about-"

"Or Justin Bieber."

"We'll see," Frankie grinned and pulled Zach closer in his arms. 


End file.
